1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum head for cleaning surfaces of the floor and adjacent sides, inside a water pool, and to a method of cleaning inside a water pool. This invention relates in a preferred embodiment to a one-piece vacuum head for cleaning surfaces inside a water pool, said vacuum head being provided with a two-section arm.
2. Description of Related Art
As far as Applicant is aware, the existing vacuum heads which are known using water pool facilities i.e. city tap water having a municipal watertap pressure, and a water pump for pools, are provided only with suction or with suction and a brush. Such devices, when used, give the impression of resulting in a clean pool. However within a day, a suspension in the pool returns to the bottom, indicating that the dirt that was expected to be removed, was in part put in suspension during the cleaning process.